User talk:Toon Ganondorf/Archive 6
Welcome to my talk page. Besides the obvious rules (no prejudice, no flaming) I have on real rule; *''Speak in correct english, with the correct grammar. Especially if you're asking me admin-related help, best to not get off on the wrong foot.'' Break I'm going away tomorrow, until Friday. Hope things go well here. I hope that you can delay the second round of CBFan's Tag Team until I get back, if not, ah well. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:41, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Wikia Series 9 Hi there, I'm new to this site, but I was recently looking at Wikia Series 8. I was wondering if it's possible for me to make a tournament of my own. Would you be willing to tell me if I can or not? I have a really good idea for one... --Meganew 17:37, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :We already have two undergoing at the moment, granted they're not as popular as Wikia Series 8. When they're finished, we're happy for new ideas. However, we do not accept users to come in and just have fun - you have to help us work. Want ideas, look what I've been doing the last few days. Watch Youtube clips and add scores of info to articles. Its not fair to just sign up and have fun, you have to help. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:39, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Copyright Violation The text and information on the Combat Robot Hall of Fame wiki page is directly copied from the copywritten http://members.toast.net/joerger/hall_of_fame.html. I have been locked out of editing this page. Remove the page or I will take this up with the Wikia administrators. Run Amok Combat Robot Hall of Fame The best solution for this can work in both favours, I believe. I have always thought the comments on this page were almost fanwritten. I am not going to remove the article, but I shall remove the content that is actually taken from your page. That is the best solution. As for your edit to Rammstein, I shall consider that, as well as your capital letters comment on the talk page, to be the actions of a negative user. Repeat of this action will result in a ban, regardless of who you are. Regards. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:34, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :I am not interested in your opinion of the quality of the text on my website, and I do not agree with your assertion that your actions represent the 'best solution' to your theft of my intellectual property. :As for my edit of the Rammstein page, it consisted of removal of a direct, unreferenced quotation from my website along with correction of incorrect weight figures for Rammstein's participation in Robot Wars. The revised information was correct, properly referenced, and concise. :My 'capital letters comment' on the talk page represents my outrage that so blatant a theft of my material should be perpetrated. I will repeat here my request that the page be removed ASAP. Failing to do so exposes Wikia to legal action. Seeing how my initial request has been rebuffed, I will take this up with the Wikia administrators directly. Run Amok 02:04, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::You will find that outrage must be contained, I'm afraid, on Wiki, as the Wikia staff will inform you. Rammstein hsa been correctly referenced, so that is no longer an issue. Finally, I was not meaning to insult the quality of your text, just indicating that it is not appropriate for an encyclopedia. ::Our main problem is now stemming from the main point, regarding our use of the Combat Robot Hall of Fame. If you got over your rage for a little while, you would realise that our main section of the article is quite different to yours. Also, the table is neutral, nothing on it can you claim as original, as it is merely names, pictures and dates. Next point is that we require the information for our Wikia content, and we would have written the article regardless. You do not "own" that information, as you have published it on the internet for anyone to read. We will keep the page, but change it sufficiently. That is our final offer. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:47, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::You are not in a position to make a 'final offer'. The text and the actual list on my 'Combat Robot Hall of Fame' is covered by copyright, and the title itself is trademarked. None of these elements may be used without my permission -- which you do not have. Your argument that anything published on the internet is open for your republication is spurious. Further, your republication of my intellectual property is unnecessary, as it is a simple matter to link to the original source material. :::I believe that the Wikia staff will soon inform you that blatant theft of copywritten and trademarked material must be contained.Run Amok 03:28, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :I think you'll find the Wikia staff won't really intervene except in very extreme circumstances. This is not one. Llama, we can finish this convo now. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:52, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Why does one table have to create so much fuss over copyright and why are you so adamant that this page should be gone? Surely it would make more sense for you to suggest how we can make it non-copyright infringing as it really is quite an important part of this FREE encyclopedia, that everyone has the right to view. Llamaman201 (talk) 09:44, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Theft has consequences. This wiki has directly stolen and republished not only my CRHoF webpage, but multiple excerpts from other locations within my website. I had discussed this with one on the administrators. Time passed and nothing was done about these unauthorized abuses. I came, removed the unauthorized material, appropriately patched links, and corrected a few incorrect bits of material. I answered a question from one user about why I had removed the offending material. Now, I have had my account suspended. No one has said, "Sorry for the theft." I do not want my name, my work, or my reputation associated with this website in any way. Run Amok 17:26, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure you cannot stop us from using your name or any references to The Robot Combat Hall of Fame on our wiki. Even if it is copyrighted that does not stop us from being able to create a page talking about it. I apologise that we used material from your website without proper referencing and that we copied the Hall of Fame word-for-word form the site but we are now working to properly reference all the material we have obtained from exterior websites and the Hall of Fame is now a list of robots with our own summaries written for them. Do you think that Wikipedia goes around asking for permsission from every person or company that is mentioned on their site? Of course, if we are told by the Wikia staff that we have to remove any of the information that we obtained from your site then we will happily do so, but unless that happens we'll keep it all on the wiki with the proper referencing. I regret that this situation has arisen but I really hope that you can understand our viewpoint and we can draw a line under the whole incident. Christophee (talk) 18:32, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Desire I really don't want a user account because I am shy, but I feel like I am forced to by you not allowing me to explain my opinions on forums. 09:09, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :That's the drawback, I'm afraid. Besides, its much more anonymous to use an account, because people can track IP adresses. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:51, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Rules On Articles Hi, thanks. I hope to do more heat reviews later on this week. Could you just post a quick reminder of the rules for article writing on my talk page, please? ;) --Hogwild94 11:00, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Edit conflict I don't understand how an edit conflict could have made you lose your work. When there is an edit conflict, the edits you made appear in the lower box so you can still incorporate them into the article without losing them. You shouldn't get angry with somebody just because of that. Christophee (talk) 14:49, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :I know, but this time it didn't. Its water under bridge now, since I backed it up as an afterthought. I just don't like being ignored is all. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:44, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Anniversary Give or take a few minutes, this is my anniversary of contributing to Robot Wars Wiki. Thanks to everyone whose made this a great experiance for me, and just look at us now. We've come a very long way from a half-finished page of Notable robots and about 12 total pages. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:42, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :We have indeed. Congratulations and thank you for everything you've done for the wiki. I doubt we would have got anywhere without your contributions. Christophee (talk) 16:17, January 1, 2010 (UTC) atomic OOTA It said in the robot wars guide that Atomic OOTA'd Reactor in a series 4 qualifier. It was Atomic's best moment before series 7. 17:33, January 2, 2010 (UTC)